


Magnus Loves Kissing Alec

by YassBanrion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Mortal Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YassBanrion/pseuds/YassBanrion
Summary: A short little piece about how much Magnus loves kissing Alec!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Magnus Loves Kissing Alec

Magnus loves kissing Alec. 

He loves the quick peck goodbye he gets as Alec leaves before the sun comes up. Not quite waking Magnus up.

He loves the slow languid kisses when Alec doesn’t have to leave and they get a rare morning to lie in. These kisses are sweet, they speak of taking their time and enjoying one another. These kisses have the weight of promise in them. 

He loves when these kisses turn into something heavier. Hearts racing as the heat builds between them.

He loves when they kiss in the shower, Alec always ending up in tears of laughter as suds and water get in his eyes. 

He loves when they kiss during Sunday breakfast. The stickiness of maple syrup on Alec’s lips making it all slightly messy, and perfect.

He loves the way Alec always kisses his temple as he brings him chamomile tea when Magnus is working too hard. 

He loves when they kiss on the dancefloor. The taste of sweet alcohol off Alec’s tongue sending shivers down Magnus’ spine. 

He loves to kiss Alec’s body. His runes and his scars, following the road map of his boyfriends life. 

Loves the sound of his breathy moans as Magnus brings him apart with those same lips.

He loves the desperate teeth clashing kisses when they’ve come home safely from a mission. The rush of adrenaline and pure relief to be in each other’s arms coursing through them like fire.

He loves that even when they fight Alec always kisses him goodbye. A quick angry peck on the cheek, but a kiss non the less.

He loves make up kisses.

He loves stolen kisses in empty rooms in the institute, that feeling of knowing the other person is as desperate not to be apart as you are.

He just loves kissing Alec.

He knows the last kiss will destroy him, but he will never not be grateful for this life they’ve built. Kissing to Magnus has always felt like the most intimate act, and he knows he will cherish every single one they get to share.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is keeping well at the moment, this is a crazy time we are living in!
> 
> I thought I would get lots of writing done but honestly I am having a complete block! I lost both my jobs, and am struggling to get college work done while at home and am just feeling a bit unmoored! 
> 
> BUT this came to me today and I am hoping it’s a sign my brain is ready to kick back into gear!!


End file.
